Stripped
by Chaotic4Life
Summary: Clark is still thrown from the impact Red K had on him during 6x13, when a call from Oliver catches him by surprise. OliverClark, WARNING: slash


Title:Stripped  
Fandom: Smallville  
Characters: Oliver/Clark  
Spoiler: 6x13 Crimson  
Rating: M  
Warning: explicit sexual content, phone sex  
Words+/- 2,600  
Summary: Clark is still thrown from the impact Red K had on him, when a call from Oliver catches him by surprise.  
Beta'd by my everylasting Cheerleader **faithmars** and** tinkabell007**. Thanks for keeping me motivated, although I tend to not agree with you ;)  
Disclaimer: This is just for fun, please don't sue. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Metropolis  
Has nothing on this  
You're breathing in fumes  
I taste when we kiss 

Take my hand  
Come back to the land  
Where everything's ours  
For a few hours

Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone

Depeche Mode - Stripped

Clark still couldn't believe it. It had been days and yet the images wouldn't leave his mind. The fact that he'd been poisoned with red Kryptonite didn't do anything to calm his conscience. The fact, as his mother so bluntly pointed out, frightened him, that the Kryptonite maybe let him lose all of his inhibitions, but that it just let his inner self out. His self, who was _that_ close to kill Lex. To not just be able to kill a man, but to take the life of a man that he once upon called his closest friend. What had he turned into?

How could he have changed so much without even realizing it? And why did it hurt so much, to think that Lex and he would never be the same?

Clark fell unto his bed, trying to grasp at the gravity of his action. Everything had changed lately. He didn't do well with change. Lana getting engaged was only the tip of the iceberg. It hurt, but deep down he knew that the day would have come. They had tried for years to be on the same page at the same time, but even he could figure out, that apparently destiny had different plans. Love should not be that hard.

Thinking about Lana hurt. He knew that he went too far, and blaming the Kryptonite was doing nothing to clear his mind.

And then there was Lois. Not that she wasn't gorgeous, but this was just so many kinds of wrong that it made his head spin. Thankfully she didn't remember a thing, otherwise his life would be all kinds of awkward.

Thank God Oliver had been out of town, because he would have had an arrow pointing at his ass by now. Literally speaking.

The sound of his cell phone pulled him from his trail of thought. Happy for the distraction he moved his upper body off the bed to grab the phone, carelessly discarded when he dropped his jeans on the way in.

"Well Farm boy, how's life on the ranch treating you?" Damn! Talk about telepathy.

"Oliver?" his lips turned into a smile when he recognized the older mans voice

"Oliver Queen! I thought you were busy bestowing justice upon the world?" unable to hide the pleasant surprise.

"I was. We are, but the grapevine has been buzzing lately and I just wanted to hear what's going on?" the teasing sound of the older man wasn't lost on Clark

"What did you hear now? It must have been good, if you take time out of your schedule to call."

It felt odd, either the man's timing was as impeccable as his aim, or his karma had just been shot to shit. He hadn't heard from Oliver in months; Ever since he had left to be exact. Bart had been by once with an urgent question about Lex, but other than that the guys had disappeared into thin air - or water - or whatever.

Hunting for 33.1 Labs and running a multi billion dollar corporation as a side project seemed to keep even an energy loaded man like Oliver Queen busy enough. A good thing really, considering that the Queen Industry CEO constantly got himself into trouble, should he actually have the time to get bored.

"So tell me? What's been going on? I heard some rumours..." Oliver's voice travelled through the line. Clark could see the brown eyes twinkling mischievously and that trademark smirk of his all the way to Kansas. It was hard not to blush under the sudden scrutiny, which was ridiculous really. Oliver was probably thousands of miles away, bored out of his mind and done with his daily work out routine and target practice.

Somehow the thought of Oliver during his daily workout made Clark catch his breath. He'd only witnessed that routine once, but his statue and especially the green leather had rarely left much to the imagination.

Images of Oliver in his workout clothes, a sheen of sweat covering his upper body, while he bench pressed made his way into Clark's brain.

Oliver was built like a Greek god. Golden skin and muscles toned at all the right places. Clark was glad that his physique was naturally perfect, or he'd be constantly intimidated by Oliver's presence.

Clark tried to wipe the onslaught of imagery off his brain and to control his breathing.  
Damn! When had he started fantasizing about brown eyes and strong arms?

He could feel the heat rushing through his body, making him a little uncomfortable. Unable to help himself, he gaspsd as he pressd the heel of his hand on his crotch in order to stop his body from reacting anymore than necessary to the snicker coming through the phone line. What the hell was going on? Sure, Oliver was an attractive man and the combination of a brilliant mind and an easy conversationalist made up a perfect package, but still, aside from his few encounters with Lex back in his teens, he'd been all for the girls, or rather the girl. It felt odd to have those emotions resurface years later. For crying out loud, he needed to get a grip.

"You okay over there? Anything you want to share?"

Clark just let out a silent groan.

"Since when are you the gossip kind of man, Queen? The list is a mile long, you need to be a more specific. Not so subtle hints are getting you nowhere at the moment."

The chuckle from the other side, combined with the sound of a leather chair spinning was the only answer he got.

_"I'm thinking my subtle hints are getting me exactly where I want to go."_

"You do remember I have enhanced hearing, right?"

He was trying his best to keep his voice calm and neutral. The last thing he wanted, was to give Oliver an idea of his current state of mind, or rather body.

Obviously Oliver was an attractive man, everybody was aware of that; Not least of all Oliver himself, but Clark didn't really know when he began to realize just how attractive Ollie really was. In that broader sense rather then the potential good friend way.

Somehow the attraction to older man started to be somewhat of a pattern.

"So you and Lois, huh?"

Crap! So this was what this is all about. Clark let himself fall back on the pillows, throwing his arm over his eyes. Fuck!

"I'm sorry, man!" he let out with a groan. "I wasn't myself. Seriously. That day was just all kinds of wrong."

A chuckle was all the answer he got, while he was still trying to figure out how to get out of that mess.

"I'm serious. I am sorry, I know you are still kind of attached to her and it was a sudden breakup and more forced by circumstances and. .."

"So you just screwed around with her? Trying to be the next in line to break her heart?"

"No! Crap, Ollie I am sorry! I …" he was desperately trying to make Oliver understand that it meant nothing, that it was an accident. But how could he make him understand without giving up another of his well guarded secrets? Oliver already knew enough about him. Sometimes he worried about being so vulnerable to a guy he barley knew.

"How do you even know about that?" certainly Lois hadn't spoken to him and other than her …

"Wait. Oh God!" the images of him and Lois in Oliver's apartment suddenly dawned on him. Clark, all but devouring Lois in his living room. Kissing those lips and her hot breath on his skin. Lois' too loud moans and eager hands. And Oliver's scent all over his senses.

The slide show of Oliver in his apartment, cocky and sure about himself, talking to Clark, smiling at him and treating him like an equal began once again, leaving him short of breath.

"Relax Clark. I'm just playing with you!" he laughed. "Believe me, if Lois would be the one I want, I would be on the phone with _her_right now, trying to make up for me being a workaholic asshole."

He tried not to stumble over the implication Oliver was making. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"You have cameras in your apartment?" he should just wave a white flag now. There was no way he would get himself out of that one. He stretched out on his bed more comfortable, trying to figure out how to get out of this conversation unharmed. He tried picturing Oliver, somewhere in a high tech office, laptop in front of him and probably more flat screens on the wall than at the local Best Buy.

"Camera surveillance, right?" he noted defeated.

Oliver just laughed wholeheartedly "I have hundreds of thousands dollar worth of equipment in that place, not to mention the small issue with a whole room full of high tech arrows and gear, that would make the secret identity a whole lot less secret should somebody figure it out. I assumed you'd be smarter than that."

Clark felt like dying. Right here and now. This day just needed to end. Quickly.

"You should wear black more often, Clark. That was one hot show. Too bad it ended so quickly."

Clark caught his breath. Oliver's voice suddenly seemed even deeper and slightly husky. He tried to clear his mind from the image. It couldn't be that Oliver was really meaning the same thing he made out of those string of words. His half hard cock apparently didn't agree with Clark's mind, though. He suddenly was rock hard, having trouble to keep his breathing in check while his left hand had a mind of its own and strayed south. It took all his strength to not completely lose all his willpower and let his hand slide into his boxers. He let it run across his stomach, the soft touch in combination with Oliver's breathing on the line making him shiver.

"Those leather pants tight around your ass. Showing it off like it was meant to be. I know exactly what it feels like, Clark. All soft and smooth, cooling hot skin and rough in just the right places."

Clark only groaned. The will not to give in to Oliver's little mind game disappeared with every syllable of his smooth voice trailing through the lines.

"Am I getting any closer to where I want to get?" he chuckled.

Clark could hear Oliver's breathing matching his own, getting more ragged and shallow as he tried to convince him to let go and give in to the older man.

"Those pants were made for you. You looked like the man you could be, Clark. All secure and powerful. Your eyes alone would convince anybody of that. Too bad you're hiding yourself behind the little farm boy most of the time. You need to let go sometimes. Be who you want to be. Just let it all out. It suits you."

Clark held his breath. Shaking from the impact of Ollie's words, slowly loosing the fight against his own conscience.

"Let go Clark, come on. Nothing bad will happen. Just be yourself for once." Oliver almost seemed to be begging. His words interrupted by small gasps, assuring Clark that he wasn't the only one fighting for composure.

He let his hand slide into his boxers, gripping his hard cock tightly, smearing the precum that has been collecting around the tip and gave it a gentle tug. A groan, from the depth of his spine spilled over his lips. Clark didn't care anymore. God, this felt too good to think about that particular moment. His calloused hand moved slowly up and down his flesh, while he could see Oliver in front of his inner eye, matching him with every stroke.

"Fuck! Oliver!" he tried to keep his voice quiet, but the feeling of dire need was overtaking his body, unable to restrain himself. "Don't stop! Please don't stop talking!"

"Not planning on it. Not planning on … it" the quiver in his voice turning Clark on even more. To hear Oliver losing control was all it took for Clark to give up on the smallest bit of pride he thought he was still hanging on to. He frantically pushed down his underwear and pulled his knees up to gain easier access to his cock. His movements became quicker as his hand slid up and down his hard cock, his breath only coming in gasps and moans.

"I wanted to be there Clark. So hot. All sure of yourself, touching her like you just wanted to play. I could see how hard you were. Tried to get off. " the voice travelled through the line, hitting the exact right spot, the shiver going straight through his whole body, making his toes curl. He just hissed and sped up his hand, wanting to come so badly. Wanting to get to the release, letting Oliver's voice wash all over him.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to get you out of those pants. Pulling them down and just touch you. Feel your body underneath my hands. Touching you all over. Making you want me as much as I want you. God, Clark. You have no clue how hot you are, do you? What those sad eyes do to me?"

Clark was losing the fight, he knew it. Oliver's voice was going to put him over the edge too quickly, but he was beyond caring. All he wanted was to come and to hear Oliver come.

"All I can think of when I watch the tape is having you naked in my den, begging me to get you off. Begging me to fuck you so hard that you could feel it in every nerve of your being. To be the one to get you to that point of no return. To make you lose your inhibitions. To suck you so hard that you would beg me to stop!"

".. nghhh" it was all it took for Clark to give in. He could feel the wave of his pending orgasm building in his toes, slowly gaining momentum and making its way up his legs. He tried to fight it

"Let go Clark, just let go. Come for me. Come all over your hand. I want to hear you lose control." Oliver's words ragged, breathlessly from his own extortion. "Come, Clark. Come for me!"

Clark stopped fighting as the wave of his orgasm tightened his balls and with a primal groan he came all over his hands and stomach. White spurts of cum hitting randomly over his upper body. He kept on stroking his softening cock, riding out the last shudders, trying to collect his breathing and gaining some kind of control. Oliver almost forgotten on the other end. He spread out his legs out, trying to regain conscience.

Oliver chuckled breathlessly on the other end.

"Next time you feel like breaking into my penthouse, bring your cell phone."


End file.
